Whispers In The Wind
by seaweedqueen
Summary: [OneShot, DMHG] Hermione has never realised the importance of the word 'over' until that cold, windy night. But soon, her life will change as someone new steps into it. [Bad summary]


"_It's over…"_

Those two simple words seemed to echo in her head tormenting her every world. The cold wind whipped her hair around her face, the salty waters from the lake spraying lightly on her robe. Her eyes were closed lightly, her forehead scrunched in with pain. Small droplets fell from her lashes, fusing with the salty sprays on their descent. Her full lips were tinted purple from the harsh winds that were blowing. Her cheeks and fingertips were tinged with the freezing temperatures of the ferocious currents of air that whisked around her. Yet she never seemed to notice. Nor did she notice when a tall, built figure stood beside her. No, she was far too caught up in her thoughts.

**He** had been her life and her heart. **He **had been the one that she cared for the most, the one she would put on her best clothes for. But it was also **he **that broke her heart. It was **he** that had told her he didn't love her anymore. Their **best friend **had known all along. The **best friend** had hidden **his** secret from her all this time. It was **his **sister that had lied to her. **She** said that **he **loved her. **She **said that there was nothing wrong. **They **had been always there for her but it was also **them** who had lied to her and broken her down. No, she wouldn't ever turn to** them** for help and would never help **them** either.

"It's mighty cold out here, Granger. You'll catch a cold at this rate." A smooth voice broke her out of her thoughts. She made no movement to turn to the one beside her. She kept her head down, hair falling and shading her from the person. No, this was her time alone.

A masculine hand appeared in her vision. His fingers were long and slender, well made and slightly rough obviously from years of Quidditch. Slowly, he pulled her hair back tucking it behind her ear. "Come on, Granger. You've got to get out of this cold."

Her face tilted towards him, recognising the voice. "Why would you care, Malfoy?" She asked, her voice soft yet bitter. "You've never cared." Her eyes dimmed with these words. "No one's ever cared."

He let out a soft bark of laughter. "Don't be daft. You've always had people caring for you. No, I never hated you. I hated Potter and the Weasels, not you. But you were always there. No, you've always intrigued me. Ever since that first day on the train. You had something special about you."

"Don't talk to me, Malfoy. I know that somehow you'll turn around and start attacking me. You mightn't hate me, but you hate 'Mudbloods' as you so fondly call them." Her voice seemed so distant, so hurt.

He spoke again, his voice dropping to a low level. "You don't know what you are talking about. We're a…revolutionised group of Slytherins.

We don't really hate people for their blood. It's mainly all apart from Blaise, Pansy and myself. It's just our parents. They're the prejudiced ones. But seeing as all three of our fathers have been 'kissed', I'd say that we're safe from having to be in the Dark league."

Hermione smiled softly. "You almost remind me of how we used to be; Potter, Weasley and myself." She whispered, reverting to the use of surnames. "It's quite a good thing that Pansy isn't dating either one of you. It really messes the whole thing."

Draco sat down on the rock beside her. "So I've heard. News does tend to spread quite quickly at Hogwarts. Tell me, which is true or closer to the truth. There's option A; Weasley realised that he was broke and that he wouldn't have enough money to buy you a present for your one month anniversary and to save himself from embarrassment, he broke up with you. And option B; Weasley figured out that he was gay and preferred Potter. Therefore he broke up with you as Potter is now available. And finally there's option C; Weasley was mysteriously castrated and broke up with the wonderful you due to embarrassment and inability to…perform."

Hermione had been smiling softly as he stated the first two 'options' but when he had finished the third, she was laughing half-heartedly. "You made them up didn't you?" She questioned, a small glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

Draco smiled as the girl laughed. "Yes actually. My personal favourite was the last one. I thought it may cheer you up." Hermione smiled before it softly faded away. Within split seconds, she had tackled the young man in a warm embrace.

"I know that we may have been enemies, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend at the moment, so thank you." Draco sighed warmly, wrapping his arms around the petite girl that had captured his eye all those years ago.

"It's my pleasure, Hermione.

"Class's over."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione lifted herself from her seat. "Thanks Ernie." She muttered softly to the boy that informed her of the end of the class. Shooting him a soft smile, she quickly grabbed her bag and left the room throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hermione!" A voice that was so familiar to her yet so despised rang out and echoed around the cold hallways. Forming a heavy scowl upon her delicate features she spun around, her now-black locks flying behind her.

"What on earth do you want, Potter?" She spat at the raven-haired boy, hatred unmistakable in her voice. The boy seemed to wince at the anger that he sensed, floating harshly around her.

"Look, I want to apologise." He stated softly, a hopeful and tentative expression on his defined features. Her face hardened even more, if possible.

"Potter, I will say what I said when you first asked that of me. No, there is absolutely no chance of it. You betrayed my trust." She spat out at him. "Don't ask again." Spinning on her heel she quickly moved down the corridors, the students seemingly parting at her anger. Quickly darting around the corner, she bumped ferociously into a firm structure and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're - oh it's just you." She muttered, her heavy scowl turning into a large smile. The blonde boy in front of her, grinned while sticking out a hand. Gratefully she grasped the now-familiar hand and pulled herself up.

"So I'm just me now, am I?" Draco asked, a playful smirk adorning his apparently perfect features. "I thought I was at least a bit more important than that." With a short bark of laughter, she slapped the back of his head.

"Oh come on, you dolt. Where's the other two?" Grinning softly, he pulled out a small cloth from his trouser pocket. "Oh no. What are you doing with that?"

Lifting a finger to her mouth, he shushed her. "You'll find out later…birthday-girl." She smiled faintly. He had remembered. Careful not to hurt her, he tied the cloth around her head making sure to cover her eyes. Grasping her hand softly, he bent down and whispered delicately into her ear. "I'll lead you there. You can trust me."

Nodding softly she allowed him to control her movements, turning corner and corner and climbing up many staircases. She heard him open a door finally and cautiously stepped through the doorway with his help. "You can take it off now." He whispered.

Slowly she lifted the silk cloth from her head and let out a small gasp of surprise. A dark-haired, sapphire-eyed boy stood in the middle of the room with a newly-violet-haired, ruby-eyed girl. Upon both of their heads was a lopsided party hat. Streamers were thrown around the room, balloons covering the ceiling. Banners were spread from corner to corner reading 'Happy Birthday Mia!' Green, pink and white cushions were spread around the large room.

In the middle of the vast room was a long, wide dark oak table, star sparkles sprinkled all over it. A wide assortment of both Muggle and Wizard foods were in large bowls. In the left back corner of the room was another dark oak table, this one much smaller. A small chocolate fudge cake sat in the middle, vanilla and chocolate fudge sauce dribbled over it.

Squealing with delight, she raced over to the two others and embraced them in a tight hug. "BLAISE! PANSY! THANK YOU!" She yelled loudly. With a pleased laugh, they both held her tightly.

Blaise smiled and whispered softly. "It was mainly Draco's idea, Mia." Grinning widely, she pulled away before spinning on the spot. Rushing to the tall blonde, she embraced him tightly while placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much, Draco. You're wonderful." She whispered.

Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around her. Shutting his eyes gently, he made sure to keep this memory deep within him. "My pleasure, Mia. Anything for you, my dear." She squeezed him once tightly before releasing him from her deathly-grip.

"This is the most wonderful birthday I can ever remember."

"Lunch's over."

Hermione nodded gaily to the handsome man beside her. Standing up quietly she slipped her hand into his, entwining her delicate fingers with his long ones. He smiled softly before lightly placing his lips on her forehead.

Together they swung the doors to the large hall open and exited. A few other students stared after them, still unacquainted to the relationship between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess after all this time.

Smiling lightly, they seemed to float down the stairs, through the entrance of the large castle and onto the snow-covered fields of their school. Small white flakes of snow fell onto their lashes. "You know, Draco, snowflakes have always intrigued me. Imagine it. There is not one snowflake that is the same as another. It's amazing."

Grinning cunningly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it to falling snowflake. "Reproduire. Well I think that I've proved you wrong." He stated, holding out two identical snowflakes in his hand. "There are two snowflakes and they look exactly the same!"

Frowning heavily, she slapped his arm. "That's cheating, Draco!" With a soft humph, she crossed her arms and increased her speed terribly. With a subtle sigh, Draco raced to catch up with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh come on, love. I was just kidding. You know that I was just trying to make a light-hearted joke. I think its fascinating too. Come on, turn around." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered faintly as his voice sent tingles up and down her spine.

With a small smile, she spun around. "I know that you don't think its fascinating, you git. I can tell when you're lying." She whispered back to him before gently touching their lips. He touched their foreheads together and smiled softly. "You don't know how much you mean to me Mya, my sweetheart."

Blushing slightly, she attached her lips to his in a gentle, loving kiss. "You mean the world to me too, Draco. You're my everything."

He pulled away gently, pushing his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He handed it to her quickly, urging her to open it. Cautiously she opened the box, gasping with delight.

Inside was a thin, elegant silver necklace with a small yet elaborate pendant. The pendant was inset in silver. The picture of a silver snake was set in a large emerald, the eyes of the serpent made by rubies. The pendant opened like a locket to reveal a picture of the couple, smiling happily together.

In a second, Hermione's arms were wrapped tightly around Draco's neck. "Thank you so much. I love you so much." They both seemed to freeze at her words. She quickly withdrew and took a quivering step backwards, Draco gaping at her in shock.

"I-I…um…I n-need to g-go." She whispered softly, tears threatening to fall from her lashes. She spun around to leave when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"I love you, my angel."

"School's over."

Hermione smiled sadly as Dumbledore finished his speech with the two words that she had been dreading. Glancing down, a sparkle of red and silver caught her eye. She looked down as the silver, ruby-encrusted ring reflected the sun into her eyes.

She sighed as her fiancé wrapped his arms around her. "I think that this is one of the best days of my life." He whispered softly. "I'm finally free to become an Auror."

Her smile widened as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Hermione!" She spun quickly to face the fire-headed girl who had called her name. "I'd just like to apologise. Now before you say anything, I know that you hate me with your entire being. But I want you to know that I'll greatly miss you, even more than I have this past year. I also wanted to tell you that Ronald only told me of his…escapades…two days before he ended your relationship with him. I was planning on telling you but he told me that he would. I'm sorry."

With that, the girl spun on her heel. Detaching herself from Draco, Hermione sprung to the girl who had been her closest friend for a short time. "Ginny!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the younger girl. She tackled her in a tight embrace. "You're forgiven." She whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks from sheer joy as the Weasley girl reciprocated her hold.

After what seemed to be a few minutes they pulled apart, both wiping the tears from their eyes. Ginny smiled softly. "So are you moving in with Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, a smile lighting her features. "We'll be living at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa is actually quite kind. You'll have to come and visit me, a lot." Ginny nodded, her curls bouncing as her gaze rested on a sapphire-eyed, dark haired boy. Hermione grinned slyly. "Blaise, huh? I can guarantee you that if you visit often, you'll be seeing quite a fair bit of him." Ginny stared at the older girl with shock before giggling with glee.

"Thanks a bunch, Mione. How about I join you four on the trip back? Ron and Harry have both become the biggest jerks that I've ever known." Hermione nodded gaily.

"Come on and I'll get you accustomed to them all."

"It's over."

Hermione sighed with relief as Dumbledore uttered those two words. The war was finally over. Voldemort vanquished by the big-headed, raven-haired boy-who-lived.

She raced through the vast fields, in search of the man who had been her husband for almost a year now. "Draco! Draco! Drac-umph." She crashed into a firm stature.

"Hermione. There you are! Ginny's been taken to the Hospital Wing; she's got a broken leg. Have you seen Draco?" She looked up quickly at the anxious face of two of her best friends.

"BLAISE! PANSY!" She screamed with joy before tackling them in a tight hug. "You're alright. I thought that I was going to be alone. I was so worried. But I've been so worried about Ginny and Draco." She rambled on. Blaise nodded. "Absolutely." They separated and together began a short man hunt for the ones that they cared for greatly.

"HERMIONE!" She spun around, her eyes lighting with joy at the familiar, loved voice. Racing to the tall, dishevelled man, she threw herself at him, holding him in a firm grip. "Oh Draco." She whispered softly, eyes shut with concern. "Are you alright?" She felt him nod against her head.

"Come here." He whispered softly, capturing her lips in a soft, loving kiss. Relaxing her body against his, she smiled against his lips. Pulling away softly, she looked him in the eyes. "I was worried about you, Mya. I thought you had gone."

She smiled softly. "I would never leave you, Draco." She whispered before attaching their lips once more.

Blaise and Pansy smiled softly at each other. Pansy whispered softly as they blissfully watched on as the sun slowly set, an array of colours splaying out in the sky behind their friends. "And they lived happily ever after."

* * *

**Hey people,**

**it would be really appreciated if you would PLEASE review. i know that this is a pretty pathetic one-shot but still...it'd be really really loved XD**

**thank you,**

**angie**


End file.
